You're My Home
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: Booth's own fears are targeted in a way he can only believe is a dream. He can feel her arms being wrapped tightly around his waist, making him feel every ounce of fear drowning in the drain. Inspired by Brian McFadden's LIke Only a Woman Can.


They know love is real amongst them. Their love is shown through their eyes. Now it's shown by a child growing inside its mother's womb. A mother to be who never wanted children was now pregnant with her best friend's baby. A baby not born of grief, but out of love and friendship.

-lll-

At a glimpse, he saw what his life would be like without her. He hated the thought of it, but he had to move on, he told her that. She said she understood, but something was holding him back; in her eyes, there was a strong hint of love growing inside of them. For a moment, he hated seeing how much pain that hid beneath her beautiful green eyes.

Hannah could never be Bones, and he knew that. He was so desperate with idea of being in love that he didn't see the people he was hurting in the process. It disgusted him that he hurt the people who loved him the most. He was happy to be in love with a woman who wanted to be with him, but did he really need Hannah?

The only person he needed the most was Brennan. The same scientist that said a year ago that she couldn't change and yet was pissing him off because she was proving herself wrong. The same god damned woman who was with him every day was proving that she did love him. And he hated himself because he should have been more patient instead of throwing away the best thing that entered his life. He threw the only woman who made him happy and a better individual.

That's why he threw the wedding ring in the river; the same one he was going to give to Hannah. He was mad at himself for the pain he caused both women and himself. What he didn't know was this, he proved something to both himself and to Brennan. He proved that he would never abandoned her like her family did.

The moment he said he was done with love he realized that he she would never abandon him either. It was only until that same woman who broke his heart a year ago was slowly building his confidence again. In the process of her emotional support, he began to heal and began to see her for who she really was instead of a coma dream fantasy.

Love lasts regardless of the obstacles people may face. Everything that went on these last years happened for a reason; everything happens for a reason. People are fools when thinking that things won't happen with the thought that things won't get better.

'There is something wrong here.' He'd said the moment Brennan had met him after his failed romance with the blonde reporter. He realized then too, he was pushing his love too much and was scarring every woman he loved away. There was only one woman who really came back for him, the same woman who broke his heart only months ago. His best friend and partner, Temperance Brennan.

It was only a few months then too, when they made love for the first time. They slowly began to embrace their love every single moment shared together. He loved her. She loved him. They were happy, and having a baby. What else could go wrong? Nothing really could break their emotional bond.

-lll-

"You know Booth," Walter said in a sly, and almost arrogant tone. He cocked his head and let out a small and almost taunting laugh. "Temperance doesn't loves you, and you aren't good enough to be with her and the baby."

Booth's eyes got dark and emotionless in less than a second. He looked into Walter's eyes with rage and a extreme amount of hatred. "Bones does love me Walter," Booth spatted with rising anger. "just because you "think" a woman can love you based on a simple "idea" doesn't mean it's true." It suddenly dawned on him. He too had felt like that. For years in fact. Maybe Walter was right.

Walter laughed half heartedly and smirked. "No wonder she left you a year ago. You can't even fight for the woman you're in love with Seeley. I mean you "think" you know her but you selfishly throw yourself at her and expect her to love you. " He said raising his arms with disgust. "You've known the woman for how long and you just throw that all away because a blond woman shows you some lovin'. I mean that's low Booth."

Booth shook his head and needed this to be a dream. Immediately.

Walter sat in his chair, studying Booth intently like a school boy wanting a piece of candy. "She needs someone who understands her, not someone who declares his love for her and then tries to forget her in less than a year." Walter moves his head and watches her drinking her iced tea and watching the couples dancing around her.

"You don't even know what happened!" Booth barked with anger. "You never even knew who she was until I brought her down here with me! So, who are you to say how I declare my love and how not to!"

Walter straightened up a little and shook his head arrogantly at the man before him. "A man who is abrasive and snarky with the so called (walter brings his fingers out and quotes) "love of his life" proves to me that that man doesn't really love her."

Booth laughed cockily and shook his head while staring the man down. "Look whose talking. Coming from a man who can't even have a decent conversation with a woman and fall in love with them instantly without even getting to know them!"

"Oh really?" Walter got up and tilted his head at Booth in an aggressive manner and made his way toward Brennan. "That sounds like you too, and you're too stubborn to admit that."

Booth got to his feet in an instant and clenched his fists together in panic. "If you go near her and take her away from me, I swear to god I'll end you." He said while pacing toward Bones. As soon as Booth made it closer to her, Walter smiled and vanished beside Temperance. His feet hurt to move, his head hurt and his feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't fight for her? Was Walter right? Was it true that a man that couldn't fight for a woman actually not in love with them at all? Booth shook his head as he felt the tears filling his eyes.

He knew deep down that what Walter had said did make sense. Brennan needed someone who loved her with all of his heart, not someone who "shoved" his love down her throat. Did she really love him? Or was this all a dream. His head felt like it was spinning, while his mind tried to process what was happening right before him.

As soon as the couple looked into each others eyes, Booth knew he'd loose her if he didn't do something. Booth tilted his head and got a good look at the woman he loved. She seemed flattered and Booth saw a bit of admiration in her eyes. Walter lowered his head and talked into her ear. Her smile grew as she never looked back at Booth.

Booth's heart shattered in a million pieces in sight of Brennan now dancing with Walter. He looked down and slowly made his way toward the exit. When he turned around, he saw Walter's smile grow and his eyes slowly close.

Booth frowned and knew he'd lost her forever.

-lll-

"Booth." A tiny voice said trying to wake him up from his slumber. "can you hear me?" she said quietly whispering into his ear. He said nothing and the tears fell silently against his pillow.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him causing him to stiffen. She raised her eyebrows and held him tight, trying not to squish their baby. "I'm right here Booth, like I always will." she soothed quietly before her eyes slowly closed. Her arms wrapped tighter against his waist to reassure that she was there for him in that given dream.

-lll-

Booth laughed cockily and shook his head while staring the man down. "Look whose talking. Coming from a man who can't even have a decent conversation with a woman and fall in love with them instantly without even getting to know them!"

"Oh really?" Walter got up and tilted his head at Booth in an aggressive manner and made his way toward Brennan.

Booth got to his feet in an instant and clenched his fists together in panic. "If you go near her and take her away from me, I swear to god I'll end you." He said while pacing toward Bones. As soon as Booth made it closer to her, Walter smiled as and vanished beside Temperance. His feet hurt to move, his head hurt and his feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't fight for her? Was Walter was right? Was it true that a man who can't fight for a woman actually not in love with them at all? Booth shook his head as he felt the tears filling his eyes.

He knew deep down that what Walter had said did make sense. Brennan needed someone who loved her with all of his heart. Did she really love him? Or was this all a dream. His head felt like it was spinning, while his mind tried to process what was happening right before him.

"What are you doing?" She asked straightforwardly.

"Proving to you that I can love you." He said leaning his body to hers. "Let's dance Temperance."

Brennan laughed and began to walk away from him. "There is only one man who has proven that to me." He grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

"And who is that?" He said knowing the answer. He took her tea and set in on the table. That's when he moved his head into hers, and that's when he knew that wasn't a good idea to try to kiss her.

Booth's hands were in his pockets, his eyes were red from crying and his heart hurt like a million gunshots had hit him. Walter was right. He had to be when he said that he didn't deserve Bones because he tried to forget her. How could he forget her? She was the person who pulled him apart and put him back together again; as a better person. He loved her. Maybe loved her more than life itself. He stopped when his body went numb and he looked down against the harshest of truths. He looked up into the sky and watched the stars go by taunting him of the wishes that fate can offer.

"This is how you want to spend your evening?" A woman said, laughing quietly to herself as she made her way toward him. She frowned when he didn't respond. She knew something was wrong, the moment he didn't turn to face her. She watched him curiously and slowly made her way toward him, like a slow dance. One step forward, and another back; repeating in the name of love.

He almost didn't hear the woman behind him because he was too busy blaming himself for everything that went wrong in the first place. He closed his eyes and wished that he could find a way, anyway to make this nightmare end.

The woman continued. "You want to spend a beautiful evening blaming yourself for something that happened a year ago. That's not the man I know and love. The man I love would say that "everyone has regrets, and they make you a better person."

Booth shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair furiously, trying to get the voice of reason and rationale out of his head.

The woman frowned again while her hands found themselves on her pregnant belly. She slowly made her way towards him; the man she loved. When she moved closer and closer to him and smiled.

He was the father of her baby, the love of her life and he was worried about feeling guilty about what happened a year ago? Was he silly? She broke his heart, he broke her heart, sure, but she was a different woman, and he was a different man. Two parts of the same whole.

"Booth." She said faintly while wrapping her arms around his waist and nestled her head against his back. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "I love you."

Booth felt tears filling his eyes because of how stupid he was acting. Panicking over loosing her? God, he was such and idiot. Love was an idiot. Of course Walter was wrong. Of course Bones was right.

He grinned like an idiot- because he really did feel like an idiot. The woman who loved him was behind him, declaring her love for him and he is staring at the stars and not her! What was wrong with him. His smile filled his eyes as his hands found themselves on top her arms.

She did love him despite the way he treated her, and the way he managed to forget her when he was with Hannah. The truth was he could never forget her, because she was his heart - his home.

Booth turned to face her, while that cheesy grin light up his entire face.

"What?" She laughed, while beaming with a beautiful smile.

"Nothing." He said shrugging his shoulders while capturing her in his arms. It wasn't possessive, it was out of love and admiration. He kissed her head and leaned his forehead against hers. "I just love you too."

"I already know that Booth." She said bluntly. She rolled her eyes, in a non annoyed way; but in an adored way. She leaned closer and captured her lips with his while smiling the entire time.

"How much do you love me?" He asked when she leaned her forehead back onto his.

She blushed and closed her eyes to avoid his warm brown ones. "Enough to um." She looked down and slid her hands into his jacket.

"Bones?" He warned playfully. Booth laughed as he added, "what did you do to Walter?"

She opened her eyes and shrugged as a small sly smile appeared on her face. "Lets just say he'll never mess with our family again." She said while she smoothed out his tie carefully. She wanted to avoid that cocky Boothy grin that made her melt into a puddle. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Bones!" Booth said quickly, while his smile only widened. "you're amazing, you know that?" he moved in and kissed her forehead and then her belly.

Brennan rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed with his alpha maleness, but secretly adored it. "So, what did you do to that bastard?" he asked when their eyes locked again. He was teasing her, and she seemed to enjoy it.

She smiled warmly and blushed. Her embarrassment only growing. "I decked him because he was telling me that you weren't good enough for me or the baby." She said squeezing his hand again.

Booth's head fell down as Brennan kissed his check. She moved her head and rubbed her check against his and whispered into his ear softly. "You were always good enough for me. You've proved that you will always be there and you will never betray me. You're my best friend Booth, and I don't love you because I chose to or because you are the father of my baby."

Booth rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck gently, encouraging her to continue. "I love you because you are you. You thought I was ready the time you wanted to give us a shot," her voice stopped because she could feel the tears filling her eyes. Pregnancy hormones! "and my biggest regret was hurting you and not giving you a chance. You deserved every part of me then, and deserved every part of me now."

Booth could feel his own eyes filling with tears. How stupid was he to think that-? "Bones, I love you." He whispered and held her tighter against him. He couldn't help it. He had to ask. "Babe, why did you deck him?" He asked moving away from their embrace and looked deep into her eyes. He raised his eyebrows when seeing her expression.

Brennan closed her eyes and heard his arrogant laugh, she shook her head and said. "Seeley, I already told you." The moment they locked eyes with each other, he knew where the truth lied. He knew there was more to it, but didn't press the issue because he didn't need to know. It was better that way.

He moved closer to her, while slipping his arms around her waist. He knew the woman before him loved him more than anything. She would do anything to make sure he was happy, and just a year ago she told him she couldn't. He proved her wrong, hell she even proved herself wrong. He kissed her softly and said warmly. "I can't believe I missed that. That son of a bitch deserved that for trying to take my girl-" Booth started off proudly until Brennan gave him a disapproving look. "What?"

"I am not your girl Booth. I am my own woman." She shook her head playfully and removed her arms from around his waist. She tilted her head and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "But I can be your babe."

"How is that different?" He laughed as she bumped her shoulder with his. She moved away from him as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know you tell me?" She said trying very hard not to break into a smile.

"I can prove it to you." He said seductively while releasing his arm from her shoulders.

"I am sure you can, Seeley." She said while her eyes were glowing with love.

"Bones?" Booth said while looking at her pregnant belly, it was growling. "was that the baby telling us to settle down?" He said laughing slightly, he moved closer to her and slid his fingers through hers.

Brennan narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "No, Booth I'm sure that's the baby's way of telling us that it's hungry."

Booth laughed and found that his stomach was also growling too. "Do they have pie?" He asked.

She tightened her hold on his hand and nodded proudly. "Yeah, in fact I saw another woman throw a whole pie at Walter too."

"Haha, that must have been Angela! Always looking out for my girl." He said playfully because he knew he liked to bother her.

Brennan rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder with his. "Booth I'm not your- how did you know it was Ange-" She started in protest until a warm smile came to play on her face. "Maybe." She said, because secretly she loved being Booth's girl.

-lll-

Booth smiled as the night couldn't have been better when he felt Brennan's arms wrapped around his waist. He found that the covers were wet and he was sweaty.

He looked at the clock; _5:43_. He winced, because he had to go to work in less than an hour to work on their current case. The truth was he wished he could spend the day with Bren because he only saw her a little bit outside of work. He made time, sure, but he wanted to pamper her to death for making him the luckiest man alive.

What she did that night proved that he needed her to feel like the man he was born to be. He moved his body slowly, trying not to wake her. When he did he saw just how beautiful she was inside and out. He smiled while wiping a few tears away from her eyes and kissed every ounce of her face until she stirred.

"Babe?" Booth said, trying to wake her slowly. His smile grew when she leaned closer to him. He didn't move because he didn't want to distress the baby more than it probably was. So, he moved his body slowly away from hers as a soft groan came from her. "Sorry, Bones, but you can't get closer to me otherwise you're going to squish the baby." he joked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"We will never squish the baby Booth." She said, opening an eye to glare at him playfully. "it's impossible."

Booth rolled his eyes at that comment, but he adored her rationale. "Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you nor our bundle of joy." He said laughing, and to his surprise she did too. He kissed her and smiled. "You agree Bones?"

She took a deep breath and smiled warmly. "Yeah, I do." She was content and he knew it.

"I'm not going to work today." He said out of the blue.

Brennan's eyes opened and a smile grew on her face. "Why is that?"

"Bones, I want to be with you and the baby today." He said while slipping his arm and moving it around her waist.

She smiled and buried her face in his chest. "Seeley, you need to catch that murderer."

Booth frowned and closed his eyes. She was right, like always. "Bones you're more important that that, and you are always my home."

Bones moved her head to look into his eyes. "I know."

Did he ever say how much he loved her bluntness? He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning baby." He said contently.

She smiled. "Good morning to you too Seeley and I'm not a baby."

He knew exactly what she meant too.

In every reality crosses with an alternate reality. Bones - Thanks for reading. Please enjoy!

**_The End._**

I have succeeded in making me grin even at reading this for the ninth time. How cute are they?


End file.
